ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Shock Value (2015)
Shock Value featured professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from Elitists from the Voltage brand. After Devan Dubian retained his championship against StarrStan at Territorial Invasion, it was time for him to look towards the next challenge. After two main-event matches were left in controversy due to the actions of three men: Devan Dubian, Hades, and Scott Oasis. It would be decided by Voltage General Manager Ashten Cross that the said three men would fight for the Answers World Championship at Shock Value, and in the High Voltage Match. In a tag team match that put Scott Oasis and Hades against Daniel Marshall and Gabriel Eden, named The Higher Power, Oasis would assault Hades mid-match and make another controversy happen for the third week in a row on a main event. Devan Dubian would shortly come out and clean house, striking with a rope-hung DDT to a chair on Hades and a combination of the Bleeding Edge and Last Resort to Oasis. Dubian would be left standing as he would stand tall with his Answers World Championship in hand. Next week, WWEFan would host an interview with all three participants that would compete for the championship, with all of them speaking their peace. The final show before Shock Value on Voltage, Devan Dubian would speak about how he would walk out still the Answers World Champion before the no holds barred Street Fight between Hades and Scott Oasis kicked off, ending with a car chase between the two where cameras couldn't follow. After a brutalizing defense at House of Glass by Brian Daniels, he went on Dynasty Wrestling and proclaimed that he would find a challenger on Voltage, deeming that Dynasty Wrestling had enough chances to regain the championship to their possession. Two days later, Mr. DEDEDE would make his appearance on Voltage as he would speak about the betrayal made by Ryan Savage at House of Glass. During this, HRDO would interrupt him and speak about "the mortality of his legacy". He would go on to announce that he would give Mr. DEDEDE a match against Ryan Savage at Shock Value, but he would be joined by Brian Daniels as he would be in a triple threat High Voltage Match. In the main event of the final show before Shock Value, Ryan Savage would fight Brian Daniels as Savage would be attacked by Mr. DEDEDE. Mr. DEDEDE would spear Brian Daniels, as well, as he would be left standing while holding the World Heavyweight Championship before leaving the ring. Voltage would host a tournament for its Pure Championship division in hopes of finding a suitable contender for its champion, Aren Mstislav. In the finals of the tournament, J.D. Damon would defeat Liam Catterson to earn the opportunity to face Aren at Shock Value. Two weeks later, Aren Mstislav would team up with J.D. Damon in an Extreme Rules Tag Team Match with the EAW Tag Team Champions The Mercenaries, Y2Impact and Heart Break Gal. Damon would eventually strike Mstislav with a steel pipe to the back of his leg as he would assault his knee. Damon would leave Mstislav, allowing The Mercenaries to pick up the victory. After making his announcement for the Answers World Championship Match, Ashten Cross would make another announcement as he would state that there would be a Shock Collar Battle Royal, where the winner will earn a shot at the championship in the future. Carson Ramsay, Clark Duncan, Piff Fumador, El Landerson, Jay Omen, Zayn Christ, Valiente Wyvern, Warrior V1 and Nick Angel are the competitors so far announced for the match. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2015